Utuh
by Jingga
Summary: Aku pasti membawanya pulang. Agar bisa kembali menjadi kita yang dahulu, utuh.


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

_Aku pasti membawanya pulang._

_Agar bisa kembali menjadi kita yang dahulu, utuh._

.

.

**Utuh**

.

_Jingga_

.

.

"Naruto! Kau sudah sadar!" sebuah suara kudengar dari arah pintu kamar rumah sakit tepat setelah kudengar pintu tersebut terbuka. Suara yang familiar, suara hangat yang begitu sering kudengar, suara ringan dari gadis impian.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dengan cengiran lebar untuk melihat mata emeraldnya. Dan di situlah aku, melihat bola mata yang memancarkan kecemasan tak terbendung, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya karena terdapat begitu banyak emosi di hatinya. Cengiran lebar di bibirku meluntur, mana bisa aku menyengir dengan lebar dan bodohnya saat Sakura, gadis itu, terlihat rapuh oleh rasa khawatir?

Sakura berlari ke arahku, segera menghamburkan dirinya dengan tubuhku yang sedari tadi terduduk. Kedua tangannya terkalung di leherku, punggungnya bergetar, bergetar karena isakan yang kini mulai berseruak di dirinya. Sakura menangis di dalam pelukanku, tangannya meremas kerah belakangku dengan gemetar, rasa khawatir dalam dirinya masih membuncah. Ia menangis dalam diam, hanya isakan halus yang terdengar. Tanganku mulai tergerak untuk menyentuhnya, membelai rambut dan punggungnya dengan halus yang semoga dapat sedikit menenangkan gundah di hatinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan," ucapku dengan senyum lembut untuk menghapuskan sedikit kekhawatiran dirinya. Sakura masih terisak di pelukanku.

Ah, aku benci membuatnya khawatir hingga menangis seperti ini. Tapi bagaimanapun, ini adalah salahku. Salahku yang terlanjur kelelahan setelah melawan Kimimaro, salahku yang tidak bisa menang melawan Sasuke di jurang kematian, salahku yang pulang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dan luka di sana-sini.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan. Aku gagal membawanya pulang..." ujarku dengan penyesalan. Ah, mengapa suaraku terdengar begitu lemas dan mengasihankan? Kau itu orang yang bersemangat, Naruto! Tak pantas kau bersedih! Sial!

Sakura menggeleng sambil tetap terisak dan memelukku. Kini ia memelukku dengan lebih erat. Masih dengan isakan Sakura berkata, "Yang terpenting kau baik-baik saja. Aku tak bisa bayangkan kalau kau juga pergi dari sisiku, Naruto."

Bibirku tersenyum lebar. Meskipun hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat, aku sangat bahagia Sakura mengkhawatirkan kesehatanku. "_Ie_, Sakura-chan. _Daijobuda yo_," ucapku sambil menenggelamkan diriku lebih dalam ke dalam pelukannya, mengatakan padanya sekali lagi, bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Pelukan Sakura merenggang, dengan perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan. "Maaf aku kembali menangis," ujar Sakura sembari menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipinya.

"Tak apa. Aku senang Sakura-chan mengkhawatirkanku."

"Tentu saja aku khawatir, Naruto bodoh!" Kini Sakura tersenyum dengan sedikit ekspresi jengkel di wajahnya. Sakura yang kini duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku, menatapku dengan senyuman hangatnya. "Aku senang kau sudah sadar, Naruto," Sakura menarik nafas sebelum menambahkan, "sangat senang."

"Tentu saja aku sadar, Sakura-chan!" ujarku berusaha terlihat bersemangat. Mata Sakura sedikit membulat melihat perubahan dadakanku yang sebelumnya lembut menjadi sangat bersemangat. Sakura tersenyum sejurus kemudian, lalu menatap kepalan tanganku yang menunjukkan bahwa aku benar-benar baik-baik saja. "Orang bodoh sepertiku tidak akan cepat mati, Sakura-chan! Lagipula aku tidak akan mati sebelum berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura menyengir, "Lain kali, jangan pulang dengan tubuh sekarat. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh!"

"Hehe, _gomenne_, Sakura-chan," cengirku. "Tenang, lain kali aku pasti pulang dengan segar-bugar dan menyeret Sasuke bersamaku!" ujarku sembari menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahku pada Sakura, membentuk tanda _peace_. "Aku sudah pernah berjanji padamu, bukan? Aku pasti menepati janjiku! Karena itu adalah **jalan ninjaku**!"

Sakura tersenyum manis, membuat hatiku menghangat dengan sangat. "Ya, Naruto. Aku percaya padamu." Sakura menatap tepat di bola mataku, tersenyum sembari menyalurkan kehangatan dan semangat dalam satu tatapan berarti. Aku membalas senyumnya dengan senyum tulusku, kali ini lebih lembut dari biasanya.

"Ya, Sakura-chan. Aku pasti akan membawanya kembali. Tunggulah, tidak akan lama lagi!" ujarku dengan keyakinan tentu saja. Aku pasti akan mengembalikan persahabatanku yang dulu. Aku pasti akan membawanya kembali ke desa ini sebagai sahabatku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa jadi hokage jika aku bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan sahabatku?

Karena itu Sakura, bersabarlah. Dan Sasuke, akan kubawa kau pulang kembali ke sini, utuh.

**Aku berjanji.**

.

.

_another oneshot!_

_Hope you like it hehe_

_**Review?**_


End file.
